


阿随

by yaoyaoyi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaoyi/pseuds/yaoyaoyi
Kudos: 9





	阿随

月凉山上云雾环绕，泥路上纷乱的脚印愈来愈多，大小不一，从山脚集中到了半山腰。

牧随拎着菜篮往山上走，心里像打鼓一样，他住在这里十八年，从没见过有这么多人来访，因为月凉山是一座荒山，除了他和司徒麟没有别人。

有人来找司徒麟了。

司徒麟很久之前就跟他说过，月凉山好就好在与世隔绝，可最怕连月凉山都不得清静。

他沿着那些脚步往上走，很快就来到了自家门口。院子里外都跪满了人，黑衣镶金的朝服铺在地上，黑压压的一片，把牧随吓得愣在原地。

院子的墙很矮，他站在不远处就可以看到司徒麟从屋子里走出来。司徒麟穿着一身青灰色布衣，是去年牧随在镇上给他买的，司徒麟不爱干净，平时又喜欢做木活，锯斧不离身，把自己弄得脏兮兮的，这布衣还算是勤洗的，现在也穿成糙布一块。

身后是土墙，身前是百官俯首称臣，司徒麟穿着一身布衣站在檐下，毫无窘意，面色平淡，仿若他天生就该受人朝拜。

牧随听见为首的喊了一声“还望殿下苍生为重！”

他的心被揪了起来，他在想司徒麟会怎么回答。

司徒麟倒是没说什么，他摇了摇头，转身回了屋。

牧随坐在院子不远处的榕树下，托着脸看百官哭嚎，说京城大乱，说宦官干政，太子一心炼丹成仙不问政事，外族频频挑衅，黎民活在水深火热之中……

月凉山下是这样的人间吗？难怪司徒麟要逃走。

三年前，他救了垂死的司徒麟，把他带回月凉山的家中。司徒麟告诉他，其实自己的真实身份是当今圣上的二皇子，封号楚誉王。

牧随握着满是血的纱布，讷讷地说不懂。

司徒麟笑着看他，嘴唇勾起，仿佛那血不是从他身上流出来的。

司徒麟问他叫什么名字，怎么一个人住。

牧随说：“叫牧随，爹娘都去世了。”

司徒麟突然握住牧随细细的手腕，把他往胸口拉：“就这么把我带回家，也不怕我是坏人？”

“你不是，”牧随抿了抿唇，转身取了新纱布，然后说：“你看人的时候一点也不凶。”

司徒麟眉毛一挑，“有人看你的时候很凶？”

“落雁街的屠夫，他每次都会拿长刀吓唬我。”

司徒麟笑了笑，覆住牧随给他擦药的手，“以后我给你撑腰，如果你能收留我的话。”

牧随呆呆地点头，司徒麟就这么理所当然地住在他家，睡在他的床上，然后一次都没下过山，更没有在落雁街的屠户面前给他撑过腰。

司徒麟常常逗他，牧随也分不清他哪一句是真哪一句是假，但他不喜欢去猜。司徒麟天生就有一种气魄，让人忍不住臣服。牧随那时不过十五岁，司徒麟让他做什么就做什么，全然忘了自己才是主人。

等到百官陆陆续续退出了院子，然后浩浩荡荡地下了山，牧随才从树根上站起来，回了家。

司徒麟坐在门边，借着日光用锉刀磨他的木匣子，牧随蹲在他旁边，不敢挡住光线，小声地问他：“哥哥，你是不是要离开了？”

司徒麟把目光移到他身上，“看到了？”

“嗯，怪吓人的。”

司徒麟吹了吹锉刀锉出来的屑子，沉沉地叹了口气，“三年了，好日子终于还是过到头了。”

牧随其实还有话想说，但他也不知道怎么张口，司徒麟也不问，连看都懒得看他，眼神都集中在那木匣子上。

他替司徒麟把腿上的木屑拂到地上，“哥哥，你还没有回答我。”

司徒麟停了一下，抬头问他：“阿随，我如果走了，你怎么办？”

牧随摇摇头，说：“不知道。”

“月凉山比京城好，阿随，你待在这里最舒服，我让人帮你盖一座大房子，给你买梨花木的床，然后给你种一片桃树，或者梨树，你想要什么都可以。”

“你还回来吗？”

司徒麟伸手拨弄着牧随软软的耳垂，牧随便把脑袋送到司徒麟胸口，任他有一搭没一搭地摸，“回来……说不准。”

“楚誉王是比县令大很多的官吗？”

“是，刚刚跪在这里的每一个人，都比县令的官大很多。”

牧随想了想，“好厉害的样子。”

“才知道我很厉害吗？”

牧随倚在司徒麟的胸口：“一直都很厉害，哥哥，我刚刚明明看到你朝他们摇头了，我还以为你不走。”

司徒麟看向牧随的眼神深深的，好像藏着什么东西，他的喉咙动了动，然后说：“我摇头是因为，我不愿意今天就走。”

牧随整个人瞬间僵住：“那、那什么时候走呢？”

“明天。”

牧随的心直往下坠，他听到咚的一声，他的心掉到地上了，地上很脏，都是木屑。

司徒麟清了清嗓子，把牧随拉开，“阿随，趁着太阳还没落，让我把这个匣子磨好。”

牧随不知道怎么的，突然对那只木匣子产生了嫉妒，司徒麟好像对分离无动于衷，对于今后是否还能重逢也只字不提。

可他被司徒麟使唤惯了，司徒麟让他走开，他一刻都不敢多留。

晚上的时候，牧随给司徒麟烧水沐浴，他想着司徒麟那么尊贵的身份，可不能灰扑扑地出门。他从柜子里选了一件最好的衣服，是他上个月在西霞裁缝铺里特地让人做的，不是麻布，是最软的棉布，因为司徒麟半月后要过生辰。

前天刚拿回来，牧随想着要给司徒麟一个惊喜，就没告诉他。他刚捧着衣服往外走，就看见司徒麟一身金衣地走进来，头发用黑色镶珠的发冠束起，靴子也是高底黑面，牧随陡然停住了脚步，怯怯地站在门边低着头。

司徒麟的脸色并不好，他刚被丞相接去洽谈，回来时丞相一干人等非要他沐浴更衣，换成王爷的官服。

一回家就看到牧随拘谨地站在门口，司徒麟赶忙上去握住他的手，“阿随，我只是换了一身衣服。”

牧随都不怎么敢抬头看他，偷偷地瞥了几眼，就连忙退开，“哥哥这个样子和平时都不像了。”

司徒麟不知如何回答。

牧随闻到一股香味，迟疑地问：“哥哥沐浴过了？”

“是，怎么，你给我烧水了？”

牧随点头，没等到司徒麟向他道歉，就抱着衣服往里间钻，边跑边说：“那正好，我去洗了。”

司徒麟看着牧随的背影，心里不胜酸楚。

牧随太听话了，他本来都想好，不管牧随怎么哭闹提出怎样的要求，他都一一接受。可牧随一句怨言都没有，就像当初呆呆地收留他，现在又呆呆地放他走。

傻傻地服侍了他三年，最后什么都没得到。

牧随爬上床的时候，司徒麟正在闭目养神，感觉到一股香香的水汽扑面而来，一睁眼，看到牧随跪在他旁边，身上穿着明显不合身的乳白色棉衣，领口大到遮不住春光。

“这衣服——”

“本来是给哥哥的生辰礼物，想着哥哥明天就要走了，得穿好一点的衣服，但……现在一比，就太拿不出手了，也不好意思再给哥哥，我就自己穿上了，等明天去裁缝铺改一下尺寸。”

司徒麟用指尖挑开牧随的领口，偏偏他腰带也系得松，一下子就全散了，露出纤细的腰，和雪白的肌肤，亵裤的边也没挡得住。

司徒麟的眼神一下子变得灼热起来，他有很多话堵在喉咙里，他想给阿随讲他前二十六年的人生，讲他回京会面对哪些，讲他有多舍不得，不管他听不听得懂，可是现在他什么都说不出来，只想把他搂在怀里，搂进身体里。

司徒麟还没用力，牧随就自己扑上来了，他跨坐在司徒麟的身上，然后俯身紧紧地抱住他，像只小幼猫，糯糯地喊他“哥哥”。

司徒麟的手摩挲着牧随的背，然后往下滑，摸到臀后的一片潮湿，“阿随？”

牧随把脸埋在司徒麟的颈间，“刚刚弄过了，哥哥，如果你想做。”剩下半句他没好意思说。

司徒麟从没如此急躁。

前半生万人之上的赫赫显名，也没有给他带来如此巨大的征服欲。

他进去的时候，牧随呜咽了一声，然后把他抱得更紧。牧随今年才十八岁，他们的第一次性事发生在他十七岁生辰那天，那天牧随疼得脸色发白，汗淋淋泪汪汪地喊哥哥，司徒麟只觉得可爱。

可现在牧随已经被调教的学会了享受快感，他现在没掉一滴眼泪，却让司徒麟心疼到舍不得用力。

高潮的时候，司徒麟捏着牧随的下巴和他接吻，然后咬了咬他的下唇，说：“想把你带在身边，一刻也不能离开我的视线。”

牧随的脑袋都被颠成浆糊了，这句话却听得清清楚楚。

他舔了一下司徒麟的嘴唇，说：“我都随你，哥哥，你想让我留着，我就留在这里等你，你想带我走，我就跟你走。”


End file.
